When Love Runs Red
by Delirious Eleutheromaniac
Summary: This fanfic is an Ash/Gary oneshot, don't like don't read. In this fanfic the Spanish Flu is raging through 1918 Kanto, right after World War One. What will Ash do when he finds Gary to have come down with the deadly disease, especially when his love for the older boy still goes unannounced? Read to find out. (AU story and also has a poem, poem not written by me)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I've been researching this thing called the Spanish Flu for a project. I decided that I would write a Pokemon one shot about it. This will be Ash/Gary aka Male/male so if you don't like them don't read blah blah blah. This takes place in 1918 by the way. Read and Review please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor do I make money from twear fanics.**

**Ash's POV**

_I had a little bird_

I walked through the streets with a certain wariness that only comes from someone who has spent the last month trying to fend off the flu. So many people had died already it wasn't funny. The disease had gotten to the point where people who had been fine just hours before would collapse on the street frothing from the mouth. Horse drawn carriages (and for those rich folk, a few automobiles) were stopped at the side of the road where the drivers or passengers had suddenly died. Abandoned buildings stood eerily stable along the sides of the streets and grief stricken people were crying near loved ones bodies.

The gauze mask on my face was the only thing I could do to try to stay healthy. This had all started in the trenches of the war where soldiers with the disease would be sent to camps and then die within days of arrival. Then it had died out for a while until the war ended, it then started back up when the crowds gathered to celebrate peace. Ironic isn't it? A celebration for the end of death only to start more. I had warned all of them that the Spanish flu would take more lives if we didn't do something, but they never listened. I had made a medicine to cure people of the plague (with Professor Oak's help of course) and had distributed it to those in my family. Although the medicine was strong it could only work so well and if I caught the disease I could still very well die.

_Her name was Enza_

I walked down the streets to Gary's house, he being the last one to deliver the medicine to. This was also the last vial of the stuff and there simply weren't enough materials to make any more.

I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again only to come to the same result. "Hmph, if that's the way he wants it I will just come in." I vocalized my thoughts. It was just like my old rival to be too stubborn to respond to me, his grudge that I became the pokemon master still standing.

_I opened up the window_

I opened the door calling out his name, still no response. 'Maybe he's just at work, I'll wait for him here.' I thought as I closed the door behind myself and sat down on the couch twiddling my thumbs. I heard a thud from upstairs. 'He must have just not wanted to see me, this is too important to wait so that is too bad for him. Hmph, that clumsy oaf can't even hide well.'

I made my way upstairs, vial in hand. I opened the door to his bedroom after walking down he long hallway. He was rich since his grandpa was a world renowned professor, doctor, physician and researcher. What I saw almost gave me a heart attack. Gary was lying there on the ground struggling to breath.

_And in-flu-enza_

I ran over to him shouting out his name. He was even worse off than I thought, a pink blood-tinted froth was pouring out of his mouth and he seemed to be convulsing in pain. I couldn't muster up the words through my panic and after attempting CPR and other futile techniques I learned from Professor Oak, I desperately forced him to drink the vile. He stopped convulsing for a moment and I took this time to dial the hospital on the telephone.

"Yes this is a call dealing with the flu." I said through the gauze mask. "No, I have a vial of medicine that Professor Oak developed and he might be able to be saved." I became frustrated as they told me he would end up like the other few million that had already died. "No! This is tested and approved this medicine. Save my friend and the recipe is yours, you hear me!" No reply. "I asked if you heard me, dammit!" I became slightly relieved as they told me that they were on their way.

I turned around to see Gary convulsing again. Tears now freely streaming from both of our eyes, I ran to him forcing more of the medicine down his throat.

"You will not die on me Gary Oak," I said as reassuringly as possible, my teardrops landing on the ground in front of me. "You will not be like the others, you will live!" I grasped his hand now. "Live for me Gary, live for me." I was sobbing now. "I-I-I love you Gary Oak, I love you and I will not let you go. I have loved you since the day we met and I will until the day we die. That day will not come with this plague, I swear it!"

Gary looked me in the eyes squeezing my hand, apparently now able to speak even if it was only a few words; "I love you too Ash, always have, always will." He coughed up some blood. "I will fight through this for you and you only, if I do die though, be strong for me . . . please."

Time slowed down as the paramedics burst in and began rushing Gary off. I ran close behind with he vial, knowing that once I got a clean syringe I could finally save him for good.

* * *

In the back of the automobile a doctor approached me, "I am truly sorry sir but I don't think he will make it to the aid camp."

"Do you have a sterile syringe I can use?" I asked back.

He looked back at me confused but gave me a needle anyway. I put the rest of the vial into syringe and quickly jabbed it into Gary's neck. This was the only effective way to get it into the bloodstream with this medicine. The doctors gasped and pulled me away from him thinking I was trying to kill him, only to be further surprised when Gary stopped convulsing and the froth stopped pouring from his mouth. Sure he was dead they were about to throw him onto the street when he opened his eyes.

"Ash?" He croaked these words (no pun intended).

I walked over to him, tears once again streaming down my face. "Yes?"

"Thank you, and I meant what I said, I love you Ash."

"I love you too Gary, I truly, truly do." We kissed, savoring the long awaited embrace. The time slowed down as I realized what was happening, the children's rhymes outside fading to a blur.

_I had a little bird,_

_her name was Enza._

_I opened the window,_

and in-flu-enza.

The End

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I was gonna kill Gary off but I decided not to. I apologize that some things were historically inaccurate like the vaccine. I'm thinking of doing another one-shot of their life after so if you think that's a good idea just review saying so! Until next time, bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: As a finale for my Valentine's Week Marathon, I will be writing a second chapter to this fic. This second chapter will be the sequel and conclusion of this fic. This chapter is rated M for sexually suggestive scenes. I am currently looking for a Beta reader to edit my work, the link won't work on my Ipod so I'm just fishing around like this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

"Ash do you have the preserving agent?"

"Yeah Professor, here you go!" Ash handed the liquid to Professor Oak who then put it into his beaker.

"Ok now I need the simulated virus."

"Got it." Ash gave the fake flu to his mentor.

"Last but not least, the seal."

"Alrighty, here it is." Ash put the final ingredient in Professor Oak's hand who then put it on top of his vial.

"Great, we've been able to recreate our medicine from earlier."

"Now what do we do?"

"We ship some off to the government and hope for the best."

"Great! If you don't mind, I'm gonna go see Gary now."

"Have fun."

At this Ash ran off to find his boyfriend. It made Ash's heart flutter to think that he could call Gary his boyfriend. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. He couldn't get enough of it!

"Anyone home?" Ash yelled as he walked in the door to his and Gary's apartment. It had only been a week since the incident and they had already gotten so close and even moved in together.

"Upstairs!" His boyfriend called back. Ash quickly made his way up to the office where Gary was filing paperwork. He wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy from behind and whispered in his ear.

"Civilance."

Gary shivered underneath the soft sss sounds in the word. He had expected an "I love you" or "let's have some fun," but not torture.

"Civilance, civilance, civilance." His boyfriend whispered in his ear. He couldn't stand it any longer and turned around to come face to face with his lover.

"Thought you were helping Gramps."

"Finished. Now I have more time to spend with you." He growled seductively and just like that Gary couldn't resist his temptations.

Their lips met and soon they were both empowered by the passionate embrace. Gary slid his tongue along Ash's lower lip, asking for entrance. As soon as it was granted, their tongues began an elegant dance for dominance. Ash moaned softly into the kiss and soon they had to break apart for air.

It had only been a week since hey had gotten together so, although the kisses were pretty sloppy, each and every one had a tremendous effect on the boys.

After savoring the moment of just being able to look lovingly into one another's eyes, they resumed their make-out session.

Every kiss was a new beginning, a feeling that could never get old. The sensation of their mouths molding together in perfect harmony almost too much for one to bear. Yet when two people share dangerous situations and bottled up feelings, you can bear anything from hate to lust. When two people are bonded by love and by loss, they cannot be broken apart.

"I love you." Gary said after they had caught their breaths.

"I love you too."

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"We shall." Ash wiggled bis eyebrows suggestively as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and brought him into their chambers.

* * *

"Pika-pikachu." Ash's pokemon ran into the room. He didn't seem very happy.

Ash got out of his position where he was laying with his head rested on his lover's chest. "What's wrong Pikachu?"

"Pi-pi Pika! Pika-pi chu!" The pokemon was rushed and seemed very frantic.

"No." Ash's voice seemed distant. "This can't be happening. Not yet! It can't happen yet, it's too soon!" He went running down the stairs with Pikachu in tow. Gary was quick to follow as he scurried naked through their home.

Once he turned the corner into the living room, he found Ash hugging his pokeballs close to his chest. Gary's boyfriend seemed to be chanting something like 'Don't leave me yet, it's not time.' Tears were freely streaming down his face and it broke Gary's heart to see this.

"Ash, what's happening to your pokemon?"

Ash turned around from his kneeling position and looked Gary straight in the eye saying: "They caught it, they've got the flu."

**Author's Note: Okay, I like this too much. I'm gonna make this one of my stories now. You can expect maybe 3 more chapters out of this, I won't draw it on until it's repetitive but I will make it an actual story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I'm just not feeling it today, sorry guys! I wouldn't even bother reading this chapter if I were you, just wait till the update. I'm not motivated right now so, yeah. Don't Enjoy! I'm back and ready for another update! No lazing around this time, hopefully this chapter will be good.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon, if I did it would have a lot more slash!**

"What do we do?" I shouted.

"Nothing." Ash looked sad and distant, totally not himself.

"What! How can we stand by and do NOTHING!?"

"Oak and I haven't found the vaccine yet, the Pokeballs will turn completely red when the pokemon are dead." The normally peppy boy seemed incredibly distraught so I pull him into a hug and cradle him in my arms.

"Don't cry, everything's going to be alright. They still have a chance don't they, after all it's just a flu."

"84.8%" The boy in my arms said.

"What do you mean."

"The chance of a pokemon dying from this flu, 84.8 percent."

"Luck has always been on your side, that 15.2 percent chance of survival will come to at least one of these guys."

"That just means that some other kid's pet is gonna die. After losing family members that were so dear to them, this is a disaster."

"How can we at least help the pokemon fight the disease?"

"Cold washcloth over the pokeballs, don't put other pokemon in pokeballs, and don't take these guys out."

As I walk over to the kitchen to get the washcloth, I ask him "Why not take them out of the pokeballs?" I set the water to cold and put the cloth underneath it, soaking it.

"The disease will only spread in the state that they are in, pokeballs to other pokeballs and pokemon to other pokemon." I begin to ring out the cloth as an idea popped into my head, why not just cure the pokeballs.

"Ash, maybe instead of finding a cure for the pokemon, you have to find a cure for the pokeballs." I walked over to the pokeballs again and rested them on the cloth.

"Call Professor Oak and tell him that, anything to help is needed."

**Author's Notes: I'm still not exactly feeling the story, so here is where I open it up to you guys. Review saying your suggestions and I will pick the best idea to put it in. I'm honestly stumped on how I'm gonna make another chapter so please, review! No suggestions mean that I won't continue the story.**


End file.
